That One Little Christmas
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Sebuah Christmas Fic AkaKuro dari Mikazuki Hikari! Enjoy :D


**That One Last Little Christmas**

**By : Mikazuki Hikari**

**Disclaimer **: Fujimaki Tadatoshi©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

**Rate : **T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing **: Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

**Cameo **: Aomine.D

**Warning **: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author's Note=-

Hullo! Mikazuki Hikari's here :D

It has been a while yah semenjak mika nge post di FFN~ siapa yang udah lupa sama Mika hayo? Atau jangan jangan ga ada yang pernah tau ada author namanya Mikazuki Hikari di Fandom ini karena udah tenggelem jauh wwwwww

Ya sudahlah, many things happen, sekarang tinggal enjoy aja one shot baru Mika buat natal tahun ini.

Here goes!

Mikazuki Hikari special 2014 fiction! Enjoy :D

Sign

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

-=Tetsuya POV=-

Natal….

Penghujung tahun…

Salju perlahan memenuhi dataran panas yang tandus sepanjang tahun ini. Permukaan putih yang dingin dan nyaman, terhampar indah di seluruh jalan raya. Lampu-lampu terang menghiasi kota. Tak sedikit orang berpakaian tebal dan rapih dihiasi dengan senyuman dan tawa mereka, ada yang bersama-sama dengan keluarga mereka, ada juga yang berdiri berpasang-pasangan. Toko-toko yang hanya muncul pada penghujung tahun ini juga mulai terlihat. Tak sedikit juga pria pria yang sudah cukup berumur mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah dengan perut tambun mereka membagikan permen pada anak kecil yang kebetulan lewat menghampiri mereka. Ada beberapa diantara mereka yang lututnya sudah tak kuat untuk berdiri karena termakan usia. Aku pernah melihat salah satu diantara mereka tahun lalu, tidak kusangka pria itu masih saja melakukan rutinitas tahunannya dengan membagikan hadiah di jalanan.

Pohon pohon berhiaskan hiasan dalam berbagai bentuk membumbung tinggi hingga ke angkasa. Lampu-lampu jalan yang temaram dengan hiasan gemerlap mereka dengan bangga menunjukkan cahaya mereka tanpa menghiraukan dinginnya salju yang menutupi kepala mereka, dihiasi serangga serangga cahaya yang berkerumun, bercengkrama satu sama lain.

Indah…..

Sangat indah…..

Pemandangan yang jarang sekali terlihat di awal maupun pertengahan tahun. Keceriaan dan kehangatan natal, mereka menyebutnya seperti itu.

Hangat- kah?

Aku tidak begitu mengerti… dan juga tidak ingin mengerti

Aku menatap nanar pada jalan raya besar yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak aksesoris natal. Gelak tawa anak-anak riuh rendah terdengar di sepanjang jalan. Tangan mungil mereka membawa kado yang berhiaskan pita warna warni. Orang tua mereka mengikuti mereka beriringan dari belakang.

Sekaleng _oshiruko_ yang masih hangat ada dalam genggaman tanganku yang sudah dibalut rajutan hangat yang kuterima dari nenek tahun lalu. Uap air dingin yang keluar dari mulutku, menemaniku dalam menunggu bus yang sedari tadi belum kunjung datang. Aku menaikkan scarf merah muda yang kukenakan di leherku untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menjalar disekujur tubuhku.

Scarf merah muda eh…..

Aku ingat seseorang memberikannya kepadaku tahun lalu….

Tapi aku tidak ingin mengingat siapa orangnya…..

Baiklah…..

Aku tidak akan memikirkannya, mari kita pikirkan yang lain…

Aku larut dalam lamunanku, berpikir apa yang akan aku beli di super market untuk kumasak tahun ini. Sup kah? Atau sesuatu yang lezat yang belum pernah kumasak atau kumakan sebelumnya.

Bagaimana dengan sup kri-

.

'Aku menyukai masakanmu Tetsuya'

.

.

DEG!

Bulir bening menetes di pipiku. Perlahan. Sesaat rasanya sesak dan ingin menangis.

Pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin kuingat. Sekelebat ingatan yang ingin sekali kubuang.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya masih saja muncul dalam benakku?

Surai merah itu.

Senyum itu.

Belaian tangannya…..

Serta dekapannya…..

Juga tawanya…..

Rasanya masih hangat, seperti halnya baru saja ia menyentuhku. Bagian tubuhku yang sering ia jamah mendadak terasa sangat panas.

Juga-

Sudahlah!

Jangan menangis Tetsuya! Kau kan sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri untuk tidak mengingat-ingat segala hal tentang pria itu.

Itu busnya sudah datang. Alangkah lebih baik kalau aku masuk ke dalam bus dan kembali pada kebutuhanku, daripada membuang-buang waktu dengan mengingat-ingat sesuatu hal yang sia-sia.

Aku menapakkan kakiku pada pintu masuk bus dan langsung terarah pada kursi yang masih kosong. Saat posisiku sudah nyaman, aku merehatkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi dan menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan pikiran serta tubuhku yang masih tegang. Saat bus yang kunaikki sudah benar-benar berjalan, aku bisa kembali melihat jalan setapak beserta pemandangan yang tadi kulalui dari jendela.

Sejenak aku berpikir. Aku baru saja melihat pemandangan juga jalan setapak yang baru saja kulalui, dan semuanya itu berlalu dengan cepat di jendela dan aku bisa menikmatinya dengan tenang tanpa harus risau akannya. Apakah aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan kenanganku bersama dengan pria itu? Pada 14 bulan pasang surut yang sudah kulalui bersama dengan pria itu? Aku harap bisa melakukannya dengan baik dan cepat bisa melupakannya…

Kupikir begitu…

Aku sendiri, juga tidak tahu.

Ah! Aku dari tadi sibuk berbicara tentang pria itu, pria itu, dan pria itu. Aku yakin kalian hanya bisa menduga-duga tanpa bisa membayangkan siapa orangnya. Aku berjanji akan hanya menceritakannya pada kalian kali ini saja, namun ini rahasia antara kita saja ya?

.

Semua ini terjadi pada tahun lalu

.

-=Flash Back=-

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya."

Tiga kata. Satu makna. Membawa seorang pemuda lugu tanpa kemampuan apa-apa terenyuh dalam buai seorang pemuda bersurai merah terang, dan dalam hangat senyumannya.

Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda yang terkenal di seluruh SMU karena parasnya yang tampan dan kekayaannya. Sosok yang dikagumi oleh siapa saja dengan segudang prestasi dalam genggamannya. Benar benar sosok yang sangat dibanggakan. Dalam bidang pelajaran, juga dalam bidang atletik, terutama basket.

Banyak orang yang menyukainya, dan tidak jarang juga yang menyatakan perasaan pada si mungil tampan ini.

Namun….

Tak satu pun yang berhasil jatuh dalam pelukannya dan menaklukan hatinya, hal tersebut yang menjadi pertanyaan banyak orang.

Ia selalu nampak sendiri di dalam kelas, duduk dekat jendela dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Kelasku kebetulan bersebelahan dengannya, dan aku sering melihatnya sendirian di dalam kelas.

Awalnya, aku tidak tahu kalau ia sering memerhatikanku saat berjalan sambil lalu di depan kelasnya. Sampai akhirnya pemuda bersurai merah itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tentu hal itu membuat seisi sekolah gempar. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda pujaan seluruh orang yang ada di sekolahku, jatuh hati pada seseorang, dan bukan pada orang yang notabene terkenal dan memiliki nama baik seperti dirinya, namun pada seseorang yang benar-benar namanya saja tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun di benak sseseorang.

Seseorang yang tidak menonjol….

Seseorang yang hanya bekerja di belakang layar…..

Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aneh? Kalau kau berpikir demikian, kau bukanlah orang yang aneh. Jangan khawatir, seisi sekolahku pun berpikir demikian. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro bisa jatuh kedalam pelukan seorang yang tidak terkenal sama sekali? Dan dia adalah seorang laki-laki?

Mengapa ia tidak jatuh kepada Satsuki Momoi? Anak Dara yang menjadi incaran semua pria yang ada di sekolah? Kalau memang dia tidak menyukai lawan jenisnya? Lantas, mengapa ia tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang model kaya raya dan digandrungi mayarakat, terutama kaum hawa-namun tidak jarang kaum pria juga menyukainya- yakni seorang Kise Ryouta? Mengapa harus pada seseorang yang mungkin kau saja tidak bisa menyadari keberadaannya?

Kau bertanya demikian pula eh?

Aku hanya memaparkan pertanyaan pertanyaan dalam bisik yang sering dilontarkan orang-orang, itu saja.

Lucu memang.

Ada sedikitnya hal itu terdengar menggelikan… Namun aku tidak akan memberitahumu sekarang, karena aku akan fokus pada cerita utamanya.

Akashi-kun bilang, ia tidak memerdulikan status dan wajah seseorang. Ia melihat hati. Ia lebih mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang seperti aku, dibandingkan dengan orang yang sudah dikenal oleh orang banyak.

Kami melalui banyak hal….

Ya, banyak sekali hal….

Sebuah kisah cinta yang memang dimulai dari skala minus.

Pada awalnya aku sering curiga padanya, aku sering menuduhnya yang tidak tidak karena kepopulerannya yangmembuatnya disukai banyak orang. Aku takut, kalau pemuda yang perlahan kucintai di ambil oleh orang lain.

Perlahan waktu bergulir dan mendewasakan kami, tidak sedikit perbedaan pendapat yang kami lalui, tidak sedikit juga pertengkarang yang harus memisahkan kami, sampai akhirnya kami mencapai sebuah titik dimana kami bisa berkata

.

Aku adalah Kau dan Kau adalah Aku

.

Aku perlahan mulai bisa menerimanya, dan ia memberiku sebuah hadiah ulang tahun untukku, sebuah boneka beruang coklat besar yang katanya wajahnya mirip denganku.

Pada boneka beruang itu ia mengikatkan dua pita panjang dengan dua warna yang berbeda.

Satu pita berwarna hitam, dan yang satu lainnya berwarna putih. Ia berkata, bahwa yang berwarna hitam adalah perlambang dirinya, dan yang putih adalah aku. Ia ingin, hubungan kita berdua akan selalu seperti pita yang ia ikatkan pada boneka beruang itu, terhubung satu dengan yang lainnya.

Bodoh ya? Tapi aku tidak akan melupakan hal itu sampai kapan pun.

Aku juga memberinya hadiah ulang tahun. Aku memberinya sebuah buku yang kubuat dengan tanganku sendiri. Awalnya, aku ingin membuat sebuah buku, yang isinya bisa muncul saat dibuka namun, aku tidak seberbakat itu. Namun aku tahu, ia pasti menyukainya.

Pada hari natal, Akashi-kun membelikanku benda ini…..

Sebuah scarf merah muda yang ia bilang kalau benda ini sangat cocok apabila kukenakan. Sebuah scarf merah muda manis yang terajut rapih dengan seekor kelinci putih manis tergambar disana. Pertama sekali aku mendapatkan benda ini, aku mendapatkannya dari leher Akashi-kun sendiri, dimana pada saat ia memberikan benda ini, ia sudah memakainya terlebih dahulu. Sampai sekarang, harum tubuhnya masih bisa kuhirup pada benda ini karena seringkali, dengan jahil Akashi-kun memakai benda ini di lehernya.

Seiring musim berganti, kami sudah bisa saling memahami karakter kami satu sama lain, dan hubungan kami berjalan dengan mulus.

Mulus?

Tidak juga…..

Akashi-kun pernah mengkhianatiku dengan berkata kalau ia akan berpaling pada seorang wanita karena perlahan, ia mulai menyukai lawan jenisnya.

Pada saat itu juga ia meninggalkanku, dan sekali lagi, aku terluka karenannya. Kupikir ia tidak akan berpikir demikian namun, aku pribadi, tidak bisa melawan kodrat tulang rusuk yang mengikat dunia ini karena memang, dua orang pemuda tidak pernah ada yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Dan aku mencoba untuk mengikhlaskannya.

Disana aku berpisah dengannya untuk waktu yang lama.

Ya….

5 bulan sudah berselang semenjak kejadian Akashi-kun mengkhianatiku, dan aku sudah hampir lupa segala hal tentangnya.

Aku layaknya sudah bisa kembali pada arus sang waktu dan tenggelam dalam aktivitasku yang biasa aku lakukan. Bahkan, aku mendaftar hal-hal apa saja yang harus kulakukan untuk mengganti kekosongan, dimana biasanya aku menghabiskan waktuku berdua dengannya.

Yup…..

Aku sudah bisa melupakannya, sampai hal itu terjadi….

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam telepon genggamku dan isinya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pesan dari Akashi-kun.

Dari pesan itu ia berkata bahwa ia menyesal akan perbuatannya dan ia ingin kembali lagi bersama-sama denganku dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, dia terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seiring pesan itu bergulir silih berganti. Aku yang tidak menyukai melihat dirinya terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri pun teringat pada sebuah peribahasa dimana kalau

kita harus bisa mengampuni orang sebanyak, tujuh puluh kali tujuh kali tujuh kali.

Sebuah angka yang entah berapa jumlahnya, dan dari situ, aku berusaha untuk menerimanya kembali, dan memang, Tuhan mengizinkan kami untuk melangkah kembali bersama untuk kesekian kalinya, sampai akhirnya aku melakukan sebuah kebodohan…..

Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?

Ini adalah alasan mengapa sesaat tadi aku berkata kalau semua hal ini menjijikkan.

Aku yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini, sudah dengan layak diterima oleh seorang yang populer dan diperebutkan banyak orang, bisa saja dengan mudah menyia-nyiakannya.

Terbilang lah sebuah pertengkaran hebat lainnya terjadi diantara kami hingga dari mulutku terlontar sebuah perkataan yang sudah pasti membuat siapa saja yang menjalankan hubungan sesama jenis terluka hatinya.

.

_Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untukmu_

.

.

Mulutku dengan lancang berkata demikian dan membuatnya terluka, dan aku tahu….

Bagaikan menebas sesuatu yang rapuh dengan sebilah pedang yang runcing, perkataanku tadi, sudah berhasil melukai hatinya teramat sangat, sampai kami memutuskan untuk kembali tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Kembali waktu berjalan memisahkan kami berdua. Namun kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Kali ini aku merasa tidak lagi bisa kembali dengannya dan memang, aku tidak bisa lagi kembali dengannya. Aku juga tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang.

.

Hubungan Kami sudah rusak

Dan Akulah penyebab rusaknya hubungan kami berdua

.

.

.

Semenjak peristiwa itu, aku tidak bisa lagi berkomunikasi dengan lancar baik kepada orang yang baru saja kutemui, maupun pada orang orang sudah kukenal sebelumnya. Kepercayaanku pada orang lain sudah sirna.

Aku tidak ingin lagi percaya pada orang lain lagi, aku tidak ingin lagi mengalami apa yang namanya cinta, dan aku tidak ingin lagi terlibat dengan seseorang sampai aku benar-benar memahami karakternya.

Aku takut untuk jatuh cinta, aku sangat takut untuk memulai sebuah kisah lainnya dengan seseorang…..

Aku tidak tahu harus kuapakan perasaan ini, aku ingin membuangnya tapi aku tidak tahu harus kubuang kemana, dan kupikir, selain dengannya, aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan siapa siapa lagi.

Entah dia sekarang berada dimana….. Apakah ia sudah berhasil melangkah dan melupakan keberadaanku? Sementara aku hanya berhenti sampai disini….

Sendirian…

Dan masih berpikir…. Kalau aku masih bisa kembali padanya walau kemungkinan yang kupunya adalah nol persen….

.

.

.

-=End of Flashback=-

Bus yang kutumpangi sudah mendekati tempat tujuan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu masuk sampai akhirnya, bus yang kunaiki benar benar berhenti sempurna di depan markah jalan yang bertuliskan berhenti.

Melelahkan juga ya menceritakan semua hal yang sudah berlalu pada kalian, namun lega rasanya. Aku harap, apa yang sudah kuceritakan pada kalian tadi, bisa berlalu seperti pemandangan yang kusaksikan sepanjang perjalanan.

Aku tiba di depan supermarket langgananku. Sebuah supermarket yang terletak bersebelahan dengan sebuah gereja ortodoks tua, dengan dindingnya yang terbuat dari bata yang sudah nampak kehitaman dan di tumbuhi oleh semak yang tertata rapih-mungkin suster atau penjaga gereja itu yang merapihkannya agar lebih enak dilihat dari luar.

Supermarket itu sangat besar dan menyediakan segala kebutuhan mulai dari hal sepele hingga hal yang benar benar kau butuhkan. Dari luar kau bisa melihat isian supermarket yang tertata rapih beserta penjaga tokonya yang silih berganti lewat diantara rak-rak besi, melalui kaca bening besar sebagai pengganti dinding supermarket.

Pintu otomatis supermarket terbuka dengan sensornya yang menyala merah terang saat aku melangkah masuk. Di supermarket ini , salah satu temanku bekerja sebagai kasir, namanya Aomine Daiki. Aku dekat dengannya dari sejak SD karena orang tuanya dan orang tuaku sangat dekat satu sama lain, dimana ayahku, adalah bos dari ayah Aomine-kun sejak aku masih kecil hingga sekarang, kami juga sering bermain bersama makanya, hubungan kami sudah seperti kakak beradik.

"Yo Tetsu!" Sapa Aomine-kun saat obsidian biru tua miliknya menyapa hangat iris biru mudaku yang sontak memberikan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Mau berbelanja untuk natal ya?" Aomine sibuk merapihkan uang yang ada di laci mesin kasir sambil pandangnya sesekali terarah padaku.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat dengan sebuah anggukan perlahan, pertanda aku menyetujui apa yang ia tanyakan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju troli besar di sudut ruangan di sebelah sebuah mesin anjungan tunai mandiri yang tak jauh letaknya dari meja kasir Aomine-kun. Segera aku berjalan menyusuri setiap sisi supermarket dan mengambil apa yang aku butuhkan untuk natal tahun ini.

Aku tidak mungkin menyebutkan apa saja yang aku beli pada kalian bukan? Yang jelas, troli yang kubawa sekarang sudah penuh dengan benda benda yang kubutuhkan. Kebetulan, hari ini antrian tidak terlalu panjang. Mungkin pengunjung yang biasanya memadati supermarket ini sudah pergi berlibur ke tempat tujuan mereka masing masing, jadi aku dengan mudah langsung berdiri kembali di depan Aomine-kun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kamu nampak lesu loh." Tanya pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Air mukanya nampak khawatir denganku. Kebiasaanya untuk mengelus lembut surai biru mudaku tak bisa dilakukannya kali ini, karena terhalang oleh meja kasir yang besar ukurannya.

"Aku baik baik aja kok, ga usah terlalu khawatir." Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa hah? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa lawan bicaraku?" jari telunjuknya menusuk nusuk tepat pada dahiku, dan aku tertawa kecil karenannya. Memang aku tidak bisa berbohong di depan Aomine-kun. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi ini bisa dengan sigap mengetahui kondisiku hanya dengan sekali lihat. Benar-benar teman masa kecil yang bisa dibanggakan.

Sambil menghitung belanjaanku, mata kami sering kali bertemu. Sekilas ia tersenyum padaku jika secara tidak sengaja aku mencoba membantu ia dalam menggeser barang-barang ke dekat tangannya. Tak jarang juga ia membuat wajah-wajah aneh saat ia sesekali memerhatikan wajahku, tentu hal tersebut membuatku geli dan pada akhirnya tertawa.

"Sudah selesai. Semuanya tiga ribu lima ratus yen." Ucapnya saat tangannya baru saja selesai men_scan barcode_ kaleng sarden yang kubeli.

Tiga ribu lima ratus yen? Aku tidak tahu harga-harga barang kebutuhan pokok sudah melambung sedemikian tinggi? Apa hanya pada saat hari raya saja? Ah sudah lah, yang jelas, aku harus merogoh kocekku lebih dalam lagi bulan ini. Untuk ukuran mahasiswa yang ditinggalkan uang dari ayah selama kos, harga barusan hampir saja mencekik leherku. Aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan besar Aomine-kun, dan ia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Hati-hati pulangnya ya." Ucapnya setelah selesai mengemas belanjaanku.

"Terimakasih Aomine-kun." Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar supermarket, berjalan mendekati mesin penjual minuman dan membeli sekaleng teh dari dalamnya menggunakan uang kembalian yang diberikan Aomine-kun tadi.

Sesaat setelah aku selesai dengan mesin penjual minuman, aku mendengar suara yang tak asing di telingaku.

"Tetsuya!"

Benar saja, Akashi-kun, yang sudah setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu denganku, berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Surai merah yang sudah lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, badannya juga sudah bertambah sedikit lebih tinggi. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan mantel kulit coklat yang biasa ia kenakan. Pada lehernya melingkar manis scarf biru muda yang menjadi pasangan _scarf_ yang kukenakan sekarang ini.

Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan emosiku saat ini, lidahku bahkan terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata sampai akhirnya ia mendekat kearahku. Sekali lagi, aroma tubuh khasnya bersarang di hidungku setelah sekian lama, sekali lagi, aku bisa menatap iris merah terang itu tepat di depan mataku. Aku ingin berkata kepadanya kalau aku merindukannya namun, lidahku tak mengizinkan perkataanku untuk keluar.

Ayo!

Ayo Tetsuya! Katakan!

"Aku merindukanmu Akashi-kun!" Aku memejamkan mataku, tak kuasa melihat wajahnya setelah berkata demikian, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menatap wajahnya, mengetahui reaksinya, dan bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak ingin berada disini sekarang juga.

"Sei-chan!" suara seseorang datang berlari menghampiri kami. Perlahan siluet itu mengarah mantap ke arah tempat kami berdiri, dan dengan jelas menggambarkan sesosok pemuda mungil yang berlari dengan nafas tersengal mendapati Akashi-kun.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Akashi-kun mendekap sosok pemuda itu dalam dekapannya, tempat dimana biasanya aku berada.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi sudah minum obat kan?" tukas Akashi-kun.

"Sudah, lihat, aku memakai apa? Pasangan scarf yang kita beli kemarin!" dengan bangga dan wajah merona, sang pemuda menunjukkan scarf merah muda yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku mantel coklat yang nampak serasi dengan milik Akashi-kun.

"Kau nampak manis dengannya, persis seperti dugaanku."

.

Kau nampak manis menggunakan scarf itu Tetsuya

.

Ternyata scarf yang ia pakai sama sekali bukan scarf yang sama, yang ia beli hari itu, melainkan….. Pasangan Scarf dari kekasih barunya.

Tangan Akashi-kun membelai lembut surai pemuda itu sayang, dan pemuda itu tertawa manis yang disambut dengan tawa manis Akashi-kun yang menyusul setelahnya.

'Kumohon….'

"Tadi kau berkata apa Tetsuya?" tanyanya tepat ke arahku.

"Umm, apa yah, ahahaha aku lupa tuh." Aku mencoba untuk tertawa.

"**Ah sudah, cukup**." Balasnya sambil tertawa.

"Sei-chan, kenapa gambar kucingnya kau tutupi?" tanya pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah Akashi-kun itu manis. Mata besarnya nampak memelas.

'Kumohon….'

"Ah, maaf, ini aku keluarkan kucingnya." Akashi-kun mengeluarkan sisipan yang tertindih lipatan benda yang melingkar di lehernya yang sejak tadi.

'Hentikan….'

Aku menjerit dalam hatiku, ingin rasanya aku pergi dari sini…..

Ayo kakiku! Bergeraklah! Bawa aku pergi dari sini sekarang juga!

Kedua kelopak mataku berat, penuh dengan air mata yang sedari tadi coba aku bendung, lututku gemetar. Sesaat aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku, namun lututku terasa terlalu pilu untuk melangkah. AKu tidak menghiraukan mereka sampai akhirnya

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bunyi lonceng gereja tua itu berdentang dengan nyaring, bersamaan dengan pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku lihat.

.

Akashi-kun mencium bibir pemuda itu tepat dihadapanku

.

Aku tidak kuasa menahan beban tubuhku dan tersungkur ketanah. Berat air mata yang sedari tadi coba kutahan juga perlahan pecah dan mengalir deras bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang perlahan lunglai sampai ke tanah.

Memang aku tidak mengerti atas dasar apa ia mencium pemuda itu, dan aku sama sekali tidak ada hak untuk menyalahkannya namun…..

Tetap saja…..

Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada di depan mataku…

Aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Akashi-kun berkata 'Sudah, biarkan saja dia disana sendiri' sebelum sosok samar mereka menghilang dari hadapan wajahku.

Sejenak aku berpikir kalau aku bisa meraih tangannya yang dingin itu sekali lagi, dan berlari, mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang tidak bisa di jamah orang lain.

Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan padaku untuk merasakan genggaman hangat tangannya namun….

Tetap saja aku tidak bisa membawanya ketempat yang kudambakan itu…..

Langit diatasku perlahan berubah menjadi senja, bagaikan menelan sosok Akashi-kun pergi kedalam warna sang fajar yang pecah di ufuk barat, hilang, tak berbekas.

Aku sadar. Lonceng gereja barusan juga mengisyaratkan padaku kalau sebenarnya hubungan ini memang sudah selesai.

Hanya jika dahulu, aku bisa membawanya pergi seorang diri, dan menjadi salah satu penghapus dari laranya.

Hanya jika aku dapat melihat sampai kedalaman isi hatinya, dan hanya saja aku bisa benar-benar mengerti perkataannya….

Aku bisa mengerti, apakah sesungguhnya, ia benar-benar bahagia denganku dulu.

Sesaat aku teringat, saat kami dulu dengan lugunya, dan tanpa persiapan apa pun meletakkan tubuh kami bersama dan melalui sakitnya bercinta namun…..

Saat ini….. jauh lebih sakit dari pada saat itu…..

Hal yang saat ini bisa aku lakukan hanya, melepaskan tangannya yang dingin, dan mengihklaskannya pergi, ketempat dimana ia bahagia, ketempat dimana, ia bisa tersenyum, tempat dimana, langitku sudah lagi tidak berwarna baginya.

Ucapannya yang tadi berkata 'Ah sudah, cukup' serta tawanya menghiasi kepergiannya, hanya itu yang tersisa bagiku.

.

Sebuah kata Cukup

.

Akankah ini cukup bagiku?

Bukankah seiring berjalannya waktu, senyumannya, beserta kenangannya akan terbakar habis? Dan tenggelam bersama memori baruku?

Mungkin…

Yang tersisa nantinya, hanyalah diriku…. Seorang diri, yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan serta lemah dan tidak bisa tersenyum mengikhlaskan kepergiannya…

_~End~_

.

.

.

-=Author's Note=-

Hullo! Back with me again~

Bagaimana ceritanya? Semoga suka.

Yep! Mika kangen di review nih, mohon di review yah ceritanya :3

Kalau berkenan juga tekan tombol fav unyu-unyu yang ada dibawah ini XD /dibuang

Akhir kata,

Merry Christmas Readers dan kakak Author yang kebetulan mampir~

Sign,

Mikazuki Hikari


End file.
